jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джозеф Джостар/История
Биография Джозеф был сыном Джорджа Джостара II и Элизабет, а также внуком Джонатана. Когда его мать была вынуждена скрываться после убийства убийцы его отца, совершенного одним из выживших зомби Дио Брандо, его бабушка Эрина Джостар решила, что будет лучше, если он предположит, что его родители умерли, боясь, что он окажется в такой же фатальной ситуации, как его отец и дедушка. Именно тогда Эрина и Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон позаботились о Джозефе. У молодого Джозефа рано появилась способность использовать хамон, унаследованный от его деда, и впервые продемонстрировал его во время похищения Спидвагона. Боевое стремление (1938-39) Посещая Нью-Йорк с Эриной, Джозеф встречает Смоуки Брауна, афро-американского юношу, который крадет его кошелек. Тем не менее, Джозеф подружился с карманником после того, как избил двух коррумпированных полицейских, которые жестоко расправлялись со Смоуки. И он, и Эрина знакомятся со Смоуки. Во время ужина в ресторане Джозеф лично публично унижает мафиози-расиста, который постоянно оскорбляет Смоуки; тот компаньон мафиози внезапно сообщает ему, что Спидвагон умер в Мексике. Позже той ночью Джозеф подвергся нападению Стрэйтса в Нью-Йорке, старого компаньона его деда Джонатана, ставшего вампиром. Будучи ведомым в дикой погоне, Джозефу удается победить Стрэйтса, который уничтожает себя хранящимся хамоном, предупреждая молодых людей о Людях из колонн.BT: Глава 4-7: Амбиции Стрэйтса и BT: Эпизод 2: Мастер Игры Джозеф отправляется в Мексику в поисках Спидвагона и находит его живым в секретном подземном нацистском учреждении, где нацисты пытаются оживить человека, который, кажется, был пойман в каменную колонну в течение 2000 лет. Здесь Джозеф встречает нациста Штрохайма. К сожалению, нацистам удалось разбудить человека, которого они назвали "Сантаной", прежде чем он убил большинство из них. Джозеф сражается с Сантаной и удачно побеждает его с помощью Штрохайма, прежде чем он, по-видимому, умирает. Перед смертью Штрохайма один нацист обнаружил, что под Римским Колизеем было обнаружено еще три «спящих Человека из колонн, и что Джозеф должен остановить их и встретиться с союзником. В Риме Джозеф встречает Цезаря, обученного пользователя хамона, близкого к его возрасту, который должен показать Джозефу веревки. Сначала они ничего не делают, кроме споров; Цезарь обвиняет Джонатана Джостара в том, что он вызвал смерть своего деда Уильяма из-за своей некомпетентности. Цезарь приводит нациста по имени Марк, чтобы отвезти их в Колизей, где они находят трех людей из колонн, Вамма, Эйсидиси и Карса, которые внезапно пробудились. Вамм случайно убил Марка, разозлил Цезаря и заставил пару сразиться с ним. К сожалению, даже с его американскими шариками, пронзенными хамоном, неподготовленный Джозеф не имеет шансов. К счастью, ему удается отговорить их от убийства, пообещав целый месяц готовиться к матчу-реваншу. Чтобы Джозеф не вырвался, Вамм и Эйсидиси в итоге вставили "обручальное кольцо" в сердце и горло Джозефа. Они объясняют, что кольца - это внутренние бомбы замедленного действия, предназначенные для высвобождения яда в его кровь, если он не победит их и не получит противоядие, которое они несут в течение месяца. Джозеф понимает, что ему придется тренироваться или умереть, и Цезарь представляет Джозефа своему мастеру Лизе Лизе, которая также раскрывает, что мотивы людей из колонн заключаются в том, чтобы захватить Красный камень Эйша, чтобы стать совершенными формами жизни. Тренировка хамона Вместе с Цезарем, Джозеф начинает свое обучение под руководством Лизы Лизы. Она тотчас заставляет Джозефа использовать модифицированную маску, чтобы изменить его дыхание, достаточное для того, чтобы он мог контролировать ее при использовании хамона. Затем она сажает обоих учеников в «Столп Восхождения Ада», столп, покрытый маслом, для которого требуется экспертный контроль над хамоном, чтобы подняться. Без опыта использования хамона у Джозефа появились проблемы с лазанием, но, в конце концов, ему это удается благодаря помощи Цезаря. В следующие недели Джозеф тренируется с Логгинсом, который учит его, как дышать 10 минут подряд и как дышать 10 раз в секунду. В качестве своего последнего теста, до того, как яд вступил в силу, осталось всего неделю, и Джозеф должен победить Логгинса в битве, чтобы получить право быть признанным настоящим пользователем хамона. ]] Joseph finds Loggins murdered by Esidisi, who learned of the Super Aja in Lisa Lisa's possession. Denied his chance to pay back his teacher for the hell he went through, Joseph finds himself nearly outwitted by Esidisi before managing to defeat him with both his new skills and a sleight of hand strategy involving his wool hat. Joseph ingests the antidote in his opponent's nose ring, but doesn't realize that his attack only reduced Esidisi to a disembodied nervous system. Esidisi then takes over Suzi Q's body to mail the Red Stone to Kars in Switzerland while taking a last stand to deal with Joseph and the Ripple Users. Joseph and Caesar manage to safely force Esidisi out of Suzi Q by using opposing ripples and then watch as the Pillar Man is dissolved by the sunlight. Joseph mentions being impressed by Esidisi's resolve and loyalty, having gone so far to help Kars succeed.Chapter 76-82: The Final Trial and Episode 17-18: Laying some Elaborate Traps! Lisa Lisa discovers that Esidisi sent the Aja to Switzerland, and the Joestar Group leaves Venice for the Alps. В Швеции cry over the death of Caesar]] While pursuing the Super Aja, Joseph and his companions see a platoon of German soldiers confiscating the Red Stone of Aja and are invited to a chalet, where Joseph is reunited with the supposedly-deceased Stroheim, who has been rebuilt as a powerful cyborg by Nazi science. But at the same time, Kars has infiltrated the Nazi chalet in search for the Aja. Stroheim's machine body is quickly cut in half by Kars, who instinctively knows Joseph killed Esidisi and expresses hidden hatred towards who he initially considered a source of amusement. During the struggle, the Red Stone of Aja slips and falls into a ravine where Joseph and Kars battle to seize it. After a difficult fight, Joseph manages to keep the Stone while Kars disappears at the bottom of the ravine. The next day, the group discovers a likely hideout for the Pillar Men and Caesar is eager to go fight them. Joseph voiced being against going after Kars in daylight, sensing a trap. This result in Joseph saying words that drive Caesar off the edge as he leaves to do the job himself, Joseph learning his friend's story and changing his mind. However, by the time he and Lisa Lisa arrive, they see Caesar had already died fighting Wamuu and used the last of his strength to get the Pillar Man's lip ring. Out of respect for Caesar, Joseph decides to not take the antidote until he defeats Wamuu.Chapter 88-93: Caesar - The Anger From the Past and Episode 20: Caesar's Lonely Youth Joseph and Lisa Lisa decide to pursue the likely wounded Wamuu inside the mansion. in the Chariot Race]] Joseph and Lisa Lisa find Kars and Wamuu but also find themselves outnumbered by Kars´s vampires. Lisa Lisa bluffs destroying the Super Aja unless the Pillar Men accept her terms to settle things in two one-on-one showdowns at the Skeleton Heel Stone arena. Sent to retrieve the stone, Joseph notices the photo of an infant with Erina, Speedwagon, and Straizo and confronts Lisa Lisa about it. She tells only half of the photo's significance before Joseph engages Wamuu in a deadly Roman chariot race-battle. Wamuu initially gets the upper hand, but Joseph still manages to counter his dangerous attacks and destroys Wamuu´s body with only his dissolving head. Joseph, in a sign of honor to the warrior, gave Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain before drinking the antidote to give his opponent peace of mind.Chapter 96-104: The Skeleton Heel Stone and Episode 22: A True Warrior Kars proves to be less honorable than Wamuu and breaks his promise to fight Lisa Lisa one-on-one and sacrifices one of his weaker vampires in order to defeat her. Angered by Kars' treachery, Joseph then challenges Kars, who looks upon him as a weak Ripple user and not even worth fighting seriously. All seems to be over in this fight against Kars until a newly rebuilt Stroheim and his Nazi soldiers, Speedwagon, and Smokey arrive to help. As the two fought on, Joseph is eventually given the decision to choose between his life or Lisa Lisa's, but is able to counter the whole situation and send Kars flying into the spike pit below. Stroheim and his Nazi soldiers blast Kars with ultraviolet light, but unknowingly gave him the light necessary for his Super Aja-embedded stone mask to trigger and transform him into the ultimate life form.Chapter 105-108: Treachery at the Temple of Sacrifice and Episode 23-24: The Warrior Returning to the Wind Taking the Super Aja while running off, Joseph steals one of the Germans' airplanes to lead Kars away while devising a strategy to defeat him. Joseph then assumed he could kill Kars using the planet: namely crashing the plane with Kars on it into a volcano. Though it appears Kars is dead while sinking into the magma, the Pillar Man evolved a continuous and inorganic porous material to protect himself while digging his way out and slicing Joseph's arm off. When all seemed lost, Joseph unconsciously defends himself from Kars' enhanced Ripple by having the Super Aja redirect the attack into the ground. This causes an eruption that blasts the land the two fighters are on into the air, with Joesph distracting Kars long enough to be knocked out of Earth's orbit by debris. But gravity runs its course and Stroheim assumes Joseph dead at sea near Italy.Chapter 109-111: Birth of the Ultimate Being and Episode 25-26: Birth of the Ultimate Being Возвращение домой ]] Weeks later, a funeral is held for the presumably-dead Joseph, but Joseph himself crashes the event and reveals that after he fell back down from the sky, he ended up in Italy where he was helped by some local fisherman and nursed back to health by Suzi Q and later marries her. Joseph then returned to America to find his friends bewildered and shocked; he comes to the realization that Suzi Q had evidently forgotten to telegram them reassuring his survival. Pre-Stardust Crusaders (1942-87) In 1942, after learning of his ties to Lisa Lisa and moving to New York, Joseph and Suzi Q started a family with their daughter Holy. Eight years later, Joseph was at Erina's bedside in her final living moments. When Holy married Sadao Kujo and moved to Japan in 1967, Joseph developed an intolerance towards the Japanese. But in 1983, he ended up cheating on Suzi Q with a Japanese college student named Tomoko Higashikata.Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo Meets Josuke Higashikata (2) pp 6 Manifesting his Stand Hermit Purple at the age 65, Joseph would learn that Dio Brando resurfaced after being last heard of in 1889. Joseph is further livid to learn that his Stand manifested because of DIO, who succeeded in taking the body of Jonathan Joestar. Joined by Muhammad Avdol who helped him understand the nature of the Stands, Joseph spent the next few years attempting to track down DIO to no avail. In 1987, Joseph is called by Holy who needs his expertise in an "evil spirit" that his possessing her son Jotaro Kujo. Joseph arrives to the JFK Airport where he bumps into a Japanese man. While he initially apologized for bumping into him, Joseph realized the man's nationality and kicks him. Joseph then subsequently explains his hatred of the Japanese due to one marrying his daughter and convincing her to move to Japan. In contrast, Joseph is content with his Japanese-made Sony Walkman and after putting his headphones on, he boards the plane to Japan.Chapter 113: The Comeback and Episode 26: The Man Who Became a God Крестоносцы звёздной пыли (1987-88) Once arriving to Japan, having a reunion with his daughter, Joseph is lead to the police station where Jotaro had confined himself in. When Jotaro refuses to leave his cell as his "evil spirit" snapped off a pinkie from the old man's prosthetic hand, seeing his grandson is a Stand User, Joseph has Avdol force his grandson out of his cell while explaining Stands to Jotaro. Jotaro admits his loss after being tricked into walking out of his cell, Joseph explaining manifestation of their Stands while attempting to convince Jotaro to help him track DIO. Soon after, voicing his refusal in attempting to the culture, Joseph moves into the Kujo residence where he helps in dispatching the Flesh Bud controlling Noriaki Kakyoin. A few days later, to Joseph's horror, Holy's own Stand manifest and begins to slowly kill her due to lack of fighting spirit. The only means to save Holy within the next fifty days is to find and kill DIO to break his link to the Joestar line. Jotaro's Stand, later named Star Platinum, deduces a fly in the background of one Hermit Purple's photographs depicting DIO. Joseph contacts the Speedwagon Foundation to care for Holy after Avdol confirmed the fly to be native to Egypt as the group are joined by Kakyoin as they leave the airport. But in-flight encounter with DIO's homicidal assassin Gray Fly results in deaths of the pilots as Joseph is forced to take the wheel and manages to successfully land it 35 km off the coast of Hong Kong. The group later enter the city and discussed their status over a meal. With Joseph's suggestion to ensure a path where there be less risks for civilians, the group decides to take a sea route through the Indian Sea that should get them to Egypt within 50 days. After ordering the group delicacies by mistake due to his inability to read Kanji, they find the french tourist Jean Pierre Polnareff who joined their meal to be another of DIO's assassins. Following the duel between Avdol and Polnareff, the latter is refused to be controlled by a Flesh Bud, the Frenchman confronts Joseph at the dock about his prosthetic hand before joining the group in both their quest and his own agenda.Chapter 146-149: Empress (story arc) На море The Joestar Group takes a private boat manned by men from the Speedwagon Foundation, however although Captain Tennille, who commands the ship, is discovered as an impostor and working for DIO, the impostor manages to sabotage the boat, forcing Joseph, his companions and the crew to evacuate. They then encounter a deserted ship on which they go aboard, but the ship begins to attack them all, disabling Joseph and the rest of the Joestar Group save Jotaro who defeats the user of the ship Stand, an orangutan. Сингапур The group is eventually rescued and arrives in Singapore, where they go rest at a luxurious hotel. In his room, Joseph receives a phone call from Polnareff who warns him about a Stand user which Avdol explains could be Rubber Soul, a mercenary working for DIO. Although Joseph tries to gather everyone to stay safe, the threat is dealt with before everyone can meet. Joseph takes the opportunity of using the television set in his room to gather more information about their enemies, he only manages to receives a warning against Kakyoin and briefly spies on DIO before DIO psychically spots him and shoos him away. Ужас в Индии Joseph and his companions arrive in Calcutta, India, where Joseph discovers that his preconceptions are actually true, as he is swarmed by beggars and the dirty street are full of the diseased and the homeless. Polnareff separates from the group in search for his sister's murderer. Joseph and Jotaro search for him across the town, but when they learn that Avdol was wounded, decides to keep his survival a secret in order to operate more freely. Joseph and Jotaro then stumble upon a fleeing Hol Horse, one of DIO's henchmen. Although Hol Horse is surrounded, the timely intervention of a girl named Nena who pins Polnareff down allows Hol Horse to escape. Joseph is splattered with a drop of Nena's blood on his arm during the struggle. However, a strange swelling appears where his arm was splattered. In Varanasi, Joseph's swelling grew so much that he decides to have it treated. However, the swelling is revealed to be the Stand Empress which grows into a miniature humanoid attached to its arm. Empress kills a doctor and makes Joseph appear as the culprit, forcing him to run throughout the town. However, Joseph manages to dispose of Empress with his Hermit Purple and kills Nena.Chapter 146-149: The Empress The Joestar Group then buy a car in order to travel to Pakistan. On their way, they are attacked by a car, revealed as the Stand Wheel of Fortune, but Jotaro manages to defeat the enemy Stand and its user. He then takes ZZ's passport so he can't follow them again. Пакистан In Pakistan, the Joestar Group enters a foggy village where everyone is unwelcoming and unsuspicious. Joseph, trying to jump on his car in order to drive away, finds himself falling on the spikes of a barrier and nearly impales himself. However Enya the Hag, disguising as a gentle hotel owner, welcomes the group in their hotel. Enya eventually reveals herself but is swiftly defeated. However, Joseph decides to keep Enya in order to interrogate her later. The group eventually arrives in Karachi, where Steely Dan kills Enya before she can reveal anything and subdues Joseph by having his Stand Lovers infiltrate his brain. Thus Joseph perceives tenfold whatever pain Steely Dan feels, and the group cannot harm Steely Dan. Joseph flees alongside Polnareff and Kakyoin while Jotaro is humiliated by Steely Dan, but Kakyoin and Polnareff shrink their Stands in order to fight Lovers directly inside Joseph's brain while Hermit Purple allows them to see inside it. Lovers and Steely Dan are eventually defeated.Chapters 160-165: The Lovers Аравия In Arabia, Joseph decides to cross the desert with camels. However, their attempt to cross it is thwarted when they are attacked by the Sun Stand. Jotaro manages to make a shelter against the Sun, but everyone is trapped. Joseph, trying to find a solution, sees his companions laugh maniacally and thinks that they are suffering from a psychotic break. It turns out that Joseph was the last to spot their enemy's ridiculous hiding spot. Arabia Fats is swiftly defeated. He complains about how easy Arabia was defeated and how they didn't even learn his name. Joseph and his companions stop by a village and buy a Cessna in order to fly across the desert, with a baby. However, Kakyoin has a nightmare in the middle of the flight and becomes so agitated Joseph crashes. Although everyone survives, they are stranded in the desert. Kakyoin, suspicious of the baby, is knocked down and everyone goes to sleep, where they are attacked by Death Thirteen. Fortunately, Kakyoin manages to defeat the Stand as he summoned Hierophant Green. He does not remember due to Death 13's powers and feeds Mannish Boy food, which unbeknownst to him has poop in it. Красное море Joseph and his companions reach the Red Sea, where they go meet Avdol's father, in fact, Avdol who was secretly disguised in order to buy a submarine. The Joestar Group now reunited use the submarine to cross the sea. They are attacked by High Priestess and forced to evacuate the sinking submarine, but High Priestess fuses with the bedrock and transforms into a gigantic face which swallows everyone. However, Jotaro destroys High Priestess and everyone reaches Egypt. Египет В Египте Джозеф и Команда Джостара встречаются с людьми из Фонда Спидвагона, которые поставляют припасы,а также дают им собаку-пользователя Стенда Игги и информируют их о 9 Египетских славных богов, девяти других приспешников, которых хранил Дио в своих рукавах. Первому из Египетских славных богов Эн'Доул удается ранить Какёина и Абдула. Однако совместные усилия Джотаро и Игги удается устранить его. Какёин и Абдул восстанавливаются местными врачами, и хотя Джотаро ведет себя странно, ничего особенного не происходит. Джозеф подвергается нападению Мэрайя и ее стенда Bastet и становится намагниченным рядом с Абдулом. Любой металлический объект, привлеченный к ним, является огромным препятствием, но Джозефу удается окружить Мэрайю Абдулом и использовать ее силу в своих интересах, заставляя себя и Абдула столкнуться друг с другом, побеждая Мэрайю.SC: Глава 85-90: 'Богиня Bastet' Мэрайи '' After receiving a call from the Speedwagon Foundation, Joseph informs everyone that Holy had only four or five days left to live. In order to speed things up, they then take a train from Luxor to Cairo.''Chapter 210: Shooting Dio?! The Genesis of Universe (The information in this section derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Joseph appears in the Genesis of Universe novel in both chapters, where he is kept captive in Satanic Coupler with Avdol, but when he is rescued by the rest of the group, Joseph helps defeat the locomotive Stand. He throws his metallic hand in Satanic Coupler's way, stopping it on its tracks. He also saves Jotaro from The Scribe Ani, damaging his Stand, Ptah. Египет: Каир In Cairo, Joseph has taken a photograph of DIO's Mansion, but everyone he interrogates doesn't recognize it. One man named Daniel J. D'Arby lures the Joestar Group into a gambling session, where he steals Polnareff's soul. Determined to save Polnareff, Joseph challenges D'Arby to a game where each have to put coins into a glass nearly full of liquor and whoever makes the glass spill loses. Although Joseph tries to cheat, he is outsmarted by Daniel, and loses his souls. Fortunately, Jotaro manages to win everyone back.Chapters 211-216: D'Arby the Gambler During several days, Joseph's search continues, but it is Iggy who guides everyone toward DIO's Mansion. Битва в особняке Дио The Joestar Group is welcomed by Telence T. D'Arby, the butler of the mansion, who forcibly drags Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin into a void. The trio finds themselves on an island in the middle of the sea where Telence challenges them to video games. Kakyoin loses the game and his soul, but Jotaro and Joseph cheat together in order to win the second round. When Jotaro pummels Telence, Telence is propelled through the fake sky of the underground room.Chapters 227-237: D'Arby the Gamer Not out of the cellar yet, Joseph, Kakyoin and Jotaro notice that another battle is taking place as they try to escape. Joseph, Jotaro and Kakyoin meet Nukesaku, a vampire, and bully him into indicating where DIO is. They decide to flank DIO from the outside of the building, breaking through a wall to enter a second time, and interrupt Polnareff and DIO's clash. Joseph alongside everyone follows Nukesaku to the room where DIO sleeps, but Nukesaku somehow is teleported inside a the coffin in the middle of the room, and Joseph, sniffing an ambush, flees through a window with the rest of the party. As the sun sets, Joseph decides that they flee because fighting the vampire without the slightest hint of his power is suicidal. He and Kakyoin flee first whereas Polnareff and Jotaro wait in ambush in order to follow DIO.Chapters 247-264: Dio's World The Final Battle DIO pursues Joseph and Kakyoin, who have bought a truck and are trying to drive away from him. At the same time, Kakyoin tries to attack DIO, without results, but notices that DIO's Stand The World is similar to Jotaro's. DIO sends a bystander crash into the truck, forcing Joseph to stop driving and instead hop across the roofs of Cairo. However Kakyoin devises a plan to force DIO to use his power openly. DIO stops time, taking everyone by surprises and punches through Kakyoin. However Kakyoin manages to tip off Joseph about the true nature of The World. Joseph manages to decipher the cryptic message Kakyoin leaves in regards to DIO's power and even figures out some of The World's weaknesses, but DIO is too strong anyway. Joseph is stabbed through the throat and taken out as he meets with Jotaro and warns him against The World. Later DIO sucks the entirety of Joseph's blood to power himself up, and Joseph seemingly dies, his specter talking one last time to Jotaro, who manages to kill DIO.Chapters 247-264: Dio's World Конец длинного путешествия Jotaro and Polnareff's injuries were dealt with by the Speedwagon Foundation. Since DIO had taken much of Joseph's blood, Jotaro asked for a blood transfusion from DIO's body to Joseph's. After using Star Platinum to restart Joseph's heartbeat, the transfusion began. The shriveled-up body that Joseph had after losing so much blood began returning to his normal muscular figure and Joseph fully revived. Joseph uses the opportunity and plays a joke on Jotaro, claiming to be DIO possessing Joseph's body which nearly causes Jotaro to attack him. Luckily Joseph is spared a beating by claiming it was a joke. Later, Jotaro and Joseph took the remainder DIO's body outside, where it evaporated with the rising sun. They then gave one final moment of thought for Kakyoin, Iggy, and Avdol.Chapter 265: The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends At the airport, Joseph and Jotaro gave a final goodbye to Polnareff, who was finally ready to return to his home country of France. Joseph asks Polnareff to come with him to America, knowing that the latter had no one waiting for him back home. Polnareff refused the offer, stating that despite being alone, France was his homeland. The trio gave their final goodbyes and left, promising to see one another again someday. In Japan, Holy awoke fully healed and freed from the curse. Even miles away, she knew her son and father were coming home.Chapter 265: The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends ''Chapter 265: The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends '' После 3 части During the next 10 years Joseph became a shadow of his former self. He had gallstone surgery, suffered cataracts, wore dentures, needed a cane to walk, and had gone a little senile. During this time he gained a great-granddaughter named Jolyne Cujoh, but it is unknown if they have interacted with each other. Joseph also learns of the illegitimate son from his fling with Tomoko Higashikata, who kept the child's existence a secret until he was 16 years of age. As Suzi Q got upset that he was unfaithful to her, Joseph added Josuke to his will. When Joseph attempted to use his Stand to get a picture of Josuke, he discovers an ominous figure in the photos instead, prompting Jotaro to go to Morioh to investigate. Несокрушимый алмаз (1999) Joseph ultimately travels to Morioh to help localize Akira Otoishi. He is revealed to have aged terribly, no longer being able to walk without a cane, wears spectacles, is hard of hearing, and isn't nearly as athletic as he used to be. On the boat, he is targeted by Akira after the latter had learnt of his ability to discover his location. After Akira is defeated, Joseph arrives safely on the dock, where he is escorted by Josuke. On the way to Josuke's house, Joseph and Josuke discover an "invisible baby" which turns out to be a Stand User. As the two are unable to see it, they decide to travel to a baby store and purchase clothing and supplies (unbeknownst to Josuke, Joseph spends most of his money). There's a brief bonding period between the two before the baby begins to cry and go out of control from a lack of mother. When the baby's carriage becomes invisible as well and rolls down a hill into a pond, Josuke panics about not being able to locate the baby in the water and blames Joseph for the situation. Joseph, however, cuts himself to stain the water with his blood, thus allowing Josuke to find the baby. He says he did it because he wanted to make Josuke proud.Chapter 315-317: Picked Up Something Bad! (story arc) Throughout the rest of the part, Joseph is seen taking care of the baby and travelling with Josuke to places around town. At one point, he comes across a sulking Yukako and gives her advice on how to get Koichi to be interested in her, particularly by visiting Aya's Salon.Chapter 348: Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella, Part 1 Later that day, Joseph and Josuke decide to head to Kameyu department store, where they eventually meet up with Yukako, Rohan and Koichi and his family. At the store, a flash from Rohan's camera causes the baby to cry, forcing Joseph to run out of the building, but not before bumping Koichi into Yukako's arms. By the end, Joseph adopts the baby and names her Shizuka - this, however, leads to further conflict with his wife Suzi Q, who believes the baby to be another "secret child". When he and Jotaro leave Morioh, Joseph assures the latter that the people of the town have "hearts of gold", and that Josuke and his friends will be able to handle any future threat. Josuke himself sees Joseph off, though he ends up stealing his wallet using Crazy Diamond's power. Каменный океан (2012) In an interview with Eiichiro Funakoshi, Araki describes Joseph to be "likely still alive, albeit a little dumber."Weekly Shonen ｢｣ (JOJO冒險 荒木飛呂彥100問專訪); Q75, April 5, 2003 Though he does not appear in Part 6, this would put him at the age of 91 during its events. References